crusaders_of_the_lost_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Idol Times
The Idol Times is a email newsletter that posts the latest events and promotional information for Crusaders Of The Lost Idols . It is the only known source for obtaining redemption codes. These codes are used for obtaining equipment and chest. :Note: The "We Love Crusaders" code for reaching 500 Facebook Likes expired at 12:01am on September 23, 2015. __TOC__ Signing up By signing up for the Crusaders of the Lost Idols, The Idol Times you will receive a code in your email, follow the easy steps below, and you are on your way to a fantastic FREE item to give a massive boost for your Crusader Sasha! :First go the: signup page. Enter your first, last name and email address. Very soon, you should get an email that looks something like the image below; in it you will find a code where the arrow is pointing! Entering redemption codes Note that redemption codes only valid on PC/Web. You need linking account to PC/Web if you play by using mobile phone. Instruction is here: http://codenameentertainment.com/?page=idle_linking_faq Copy the code from your email, then go back to your game! Find the shop, under the inventory button, also shown in the image below. Once you enter the shop, you will see the following screen. Enter the code you received in your email under the "Redeem a Code" option. You can then either press the "Redeem" button, or simply press the Enter key, and Voila! Your free item has arrived! Also, keep your eyes open for more issues of The Idol Times coming your way with even more sweet treats, such as Jeweled Chests, community challenges, and news updates! Who knows when even more great gear will be sent your way! List of emails Claim Your Rare Gear Now *Email you receive after signing up for the newsletter. It contains a redemption code for a Polished Ash Wood Shield. New Event: Carnival of Sorrows * October 2, 2015 announced the release of the Carnival of Sorrows event. Thank you: Here's Your Jeweled Chest * October 8, 2015 Codename Entertainment received 500 twitter followers. It contained a redemption code for a Jeweled chest. **IFOL-LOWC-RUSA-DERS (expired) Thank you for signing up for the Steam launch email * Email received after signing up for the Steam launch event. It stated that they would be sending a code for an epic equipment item on day one of launch. Crusaders of the Lost Idols now on Steam! * October 13, 2015 announced the release of the steam version. Email had a one time use redemption code containing an epic Basilisk-Hide Stetson for The Washed Up Hermit. Here's Your Epic Gear & New Objectives * October 16, 2015 announced 3 new Campaigns: Demolition Derby, Guys Night Out, and Guys Night Off. Email also had a one time use redemption code containing an epic Basilisk-Hide Stetson for The Washed Up Hermit. Halloween Event Now Live * October 26, 2015 email stated that the Halloween Event was now live. Thank you! Here's Your Halloween Jeweled Chest * October 30, 2015 Codename Entertainment received 1000 twitter follows. It had a redemption code containing a Halloween Jeweled Chest. ** TEAM-EMOF-ORTH-EWIN (expired) New Event! Hermit's Premature Party * March 3, 2016 email stated that the St. Patrick's Day Event was now live. New Event! Superhero Spring Event * April 7, 2016 email stated that the Superhero Spring Event was now live. New Ready Player Two Campaign & It's So Meta Promo * April 7, 2016 announced new Campaign: Ready Player Two. Also had a one time use redemption code for a Jeweled Gaming Chests. Tier Three Talents Available Now * April 28, 2016 announced release of Tier three talents. Also had a one time use redemption code containing a golden epic Ether Bonded Blood Crystal for Emo Werewolf 1st Anniversary Bash Giveaway * July 29, 2016 celebrated Crusaders of the Lost Idols turning one year old. ** OURF-IRST-BIRT-HDAY (First code from e-mail, get 1 Jeweled Chest) - Expired ** HERE-ARET-WOCH-ESTS (Second code from Facebook, get 2 Jeweled Chest) - Expired ** WELO-VEFR-EETH-INGS (Third code from Twitter, get 3 Jeweled Chest) - Expired After using all 3 codes, one received a bonus gift, a Golden Epic Gear -- Cat-Eye Synth Goggles of Celebration for Artaxes, the Lion. 2nd Anniversary Bash Giveaway * July 26, 2017 celebrated Crusaders of the Lost Idols turning two years old. ** TWOW-HOLE-YEAR-SWOW (First code from e-mail, get 1 Jeweled Chest) - Expired ** OKWH-OSGO-TTHE-CAKE (Second code from Facebook, get 2 Jeweled Chest) - Expired ** WHER-EMYP-RESE-NTAT (Third code from Twitter, get 3 Jeweled Chest) - Expired After using all 3 codes, one received a bonus gift, a Golden Epic Gear -- Futuretech Extinguisher Bomb of Explosive Dousing for Nate Dragon. 3rd Anniversary Bash Giveaway * July 30, 2018 celebrated Crusaders of the Lost Idols turning three years old. ** CRUS-ADER-SIST-HREE (First code from e-mail, get Jeweled Chest x3) ** CELE-BRAT-ES3Y-EARS (Second code from Facebook, get Legendary Catalyst x1, Epic Material x25, Rare Material x50, Uncommon Material x100, Common Material x250) ** THIR-DTIM-EISL-UCKY (Third code from Twitter, get a week long 50% idol buff) ** These codes expire on Aug 16th, 2018. After using all 3 codes, one received a bonus gift, a Golden Epic Gear -- Auto-Targeting Shades of Threat Removal (Golden Epic) for The Exterminator. idol